nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Seven State Council Elections
Ahem. :P --Semyon 14:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Nominations please. Elections will be based on votes for parties rather than individuals. Any party with a member who is resident in Seven and can control his party's councillors may take part. Parties may be represented by more than one user. Independents may also stand, but only in a single district, as they won't be able to represent more than one. You can put forward both a party and an individual nomination, 'cause I'm going to, and I suppose it has to be fair. :P (Clarification: the individual nominations are only for independent candidates). Voting will begin on the 1st of October. The votes will be subject to confirmation and adjustment by me, mostly because the rural constituties don't have any inhabitants. If you didn't fully understand it, don't worry. I'm not sure I do either. :P Party nominations *CCPL. Users representing: **--Semyon 14:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) **--OuWTB 13:40, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *CNP. Users representing: **4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) **Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) **' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 16:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *UL. Users representing: **Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Individual nominations Include the district in which you are resident. *Semyon Breyev (in Novosevensk) Voting 'Cause I won't be here tomorrow, at least not until late in the evening. Rules for voting: you can only vote in the area where you live, with a minor and a support vote. Obviously, you don't have to use both or either. Because we're also suffering from a lack of people resident in the rural districts, residents of Seven can also choose four rural districts (the ones with only one seat each) to cast a support vote only in. Non-residents of Seven: you should feel very lucky! I will graciously allow you to cast support votes in two rural districts. --Semyon 09:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Old Kinley: 9 seats available CCPL * Benopat2 (talk) 13:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 19:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *... CNP * ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) UL *... Canterbury: 2 seats available CCPL *... CNP *... UL *... St Stephens: 2 seats available CCPL * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) CNP * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) UL *... Novosevensk: 8 seats available CCPL * --Semyon 15:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... CNP *... UL * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Semyon Breyev * --Semyon 15:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... Northern Cape: 1 seat available CCPL * Benopat2 (talk) 13:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 19:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * --Semyon 15:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... CNP * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... UL *... Csongur: 1 seat available CCPL *... CNP * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) UL * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:36, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Douglas: 1 seat available CCPL * Benopat2 (talk) 13:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 19:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *... CNP * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... UL *... Greater Kinley: 1 seat available CCPL *... CNP * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) UL *... Rybachye: 1 seat available CCPL * Benopat2 (talk) 13:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 19:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * --Semyon 15:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... CNP * UL * 77topaz (talk) 10:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Tyrstead: 1 seat available CCPL * Benopat2 (talk) 13:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 19:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * --Semyon 15:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... CNP * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) *... UL * 77topaz (talk) 10:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) British Island: 1 seat available CCPL *... CNP * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) UL * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * --Semyon 15:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) * 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 19:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Love and Adlibitan Islands: 1 seat available CCPL *... CNP * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ''' 16:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) UL *...